This Means War 2
by Nice-Pants-Dude
Summary: SasoDei


WARNING: contains yaoi (boyxboy) don't like yaoi? THEN DON'T READ IT, GODDAMMIT!!!! xDDDDDDDD

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Wait, wait, wait, un! Repeat that please!" the blonde said, eye wide, not believing what he just heard.

Konan sighed and said it over again, "Sasori and his gang live right next door to us," she said exhaustedly, rubbing her temples.

Deidara groaned and flopped down on his back. It was night time, and they were sitting on their bed, hugging pillows and telling each other stories, until Konan happened to bring up that VERY unfortunate news. Sasori of all people! It had been one day, ONE day, and Sasori already seemed like his worst enemy. Could this get any worse?

DING DONG

The two teens looked at each other, then at the door, then at each other again. Dei suddenly broke into a grin and said, "I'll get it, un!"

"Wait! What if it's man whore?!" she said in a loud whisper. Deidara liked the new nick name for the red head, but didn't like the idea of him being behind the door.

"I'll look through the little hole, un," he said, walking out of the room and to the door. He went on his tip toes to look in the little hole, only to see the silver haired boy from earlier. Deidara sighed in relief. It wasn't man whore.

He opened the door to be greeted by a parade of yelling and cursing, "THE HELL, BITCH?! I've been standing out here in the damn cold for a fucking longer time than I needed to! What took you-," but he stopped when he finally actually looked up to see Deidara. His eyes widened slightly and he opened his mouth to say something, until Deidara cut him off.

"I-I'm so sorry, un! W-We thought you were someone else! I-I'm so sorry, uunnn!" the blonde said, eyes focused on the ground.

"Oh, heh heh, sorry about that," Deidara heard in front of him. He looked up to see the silver haired boy scratching the back of his head, a nervous grin on his face. "I thought you were the fucking blue haired bitch, sorry."

Deidara tilted his head to the side. "Oh! You mean Konan! She's REALLY nice, un! I'm sure you'll like her better once you get to know her, un," he said with a sweet smile. The silver haired boy felt a blush creep over his nose.

"L-Look, I came here to ask if you and the botch wanted to come and watch movies with us at our place. By the way, my name's Hidan," he said, sticking out his hand to shake. Deidara looked down at the hand, wondering if he should grab it or not.

Hidan rolled his eyes. "You're supposed to shake it, ya know," he said.

"O-Oh! I know, un! I-I'm just not good at it. I don't really have a hard shake, un," the sculptor said, an uneasy grin spread on his face. Hidan smirked.

"How cute," he purred, brushing a strand of hair out of Dei's face. Deidara turned bright red and pulled back a little.

"N-Nice to meet you, H-Hidan-kun, un," he stuttered, smiling again, the blush still heavy on his face.

Just then, Konan came running out the door, a broom in her hand. She stopped when she saw the two, and glared at the Jashinist. "Pretty boy," she mumbled.

"Bitch," he muttered back. They continued to glare at each other, a heavy aura drooping over them all.

"U-Uhm, H-Hidan-kun, what did you say about movies, un?" Deidara cut in, making the two stop glaring and look at him. Hidan smiled warmly. (HOLY CRAP! O_O)

"Oh yeah! We all were wondering if you wanted to watch some stupid fucking movies with us," he said, crossing his arms behind his head. Konan immediately glared at Hidan again.

"'Us'? Who's 'Us'?" Konan said, harshly. Of course, Hidan returned the glare again.

"US, ya know, me, Itachi, Kisame, Pein, Sasori-," he began, counting his friends off by using his fingers, but was interrupted by a very angry Konan.

"YOU ACTUALLY THINK WE'RE GONNA WATCH MOVIES WITH YOU BASTERDS?!! ESPECIALLY WITH MAN WHORE!?!" she yelled, aiming to whack Hidan, but he moved out of the way, the broom only missing him by inches.

"Okay! Okay! Man, bitch! Calm the fuck down!" Hidan said, slowly backing away.

"Ch, whatever! C'mon Dei!" she said, pulling the blonde by the collar and into their apartment.

Deidara mouthed the words, 'sorry' and waved a little before the door was slammed shut.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Nice work, Hidan!" Sasori said, a huge grin on his face.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Blondie's fucking nice, a good friend, too," Hidan said, flopping down next to the red head.

There was a mini web came hooked up on Hidan's ear, looking like nothing more than an earring. Hidan and Deidara's whole conversation was viewed by the rest of the gang, unknown to Dei or Konan.

"God, Konan is one tough bitch, did you see the way she almost whacked Hidan?" Kakuzu said, chuckling.

"We all saw it, Kakuzu, we weren't staring at the ground," Itachi stated, letting out a deep sigh, a smirk forming on his lips. "But I must say, Deidara IS very cute. The way he blushed, heh, adorable," Itachi said, his smirk growing.

"Hey, back off! He's MY hot blonde!" Sasori said, jabbing a thumb at himself.

Itachi rolled his eyes. "The last time I checked, Sasori, he's not yours," he said.

The red head broke into a grin. "Heh, not yet, at least."

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
~*~THE NEXT DAY~*~

"Uuuunnnn," the blonde grumbled, reaching his hand out to stop the alarm clock.

Deidara's eyes snapped open. Wait, he didn't hear the alarm clock.

His eyes darted to it, and in his terror, the clock read: 3:13

"Noooooooo, uuuunnnnn," Deidara moaned, burying his head in his pillow. Late on only the second day. This day was already horrible.

DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG

The doorbell chime continued as the sculptor flopped out of bed and hurried to the door, yanking it open. "What, un?!"

Deidara's eyes widened a little bit, looking at the ground. "O-Oh! I-I'm sorry, un! T-That was rude, uhm-," he started his apology, only for him to look up and see no one other than Akasuna no Sasori.

Deidara's eyes lowered to a glare. "Never mind. Scratch everything I just said, un," he said, starting to close the door, only for it to be stopped by the red head's foot.

"Yo! Blondie! We're fucking here, too!" rang a familiar voice behind Sasori. Deidara stood on his tip toes to see over Sasori's shoulder, only to see the rest of his gang right behind him.

The blonde gave a sigh of relief. "O-Oh, un. Well, I guess you're wondering why I didn't go to school today, eh?" he stuttered, scratching the back of his head.

"Obviously," Sasori said, smirking down at the sculptor.

"K-Konan wasn't there to wake me up, un," Deidara said truthfully, finding the ground very interesting at the moment.

"Or maybe she didn't want to," Kisame laughed.

"Un?"

"She was at school today," Itachi answered.

"WHAT?!?!" Dei yelled. Just then, a blue blur tried to run into the apartment, but was stopped by the blonde's arm. Now that the blue blur stopped, it was obvious it was Konan.

"D-Dei, heh heh, h-how are you, heh heh?" Konan asked, a nervous and slightly scared look plastered on her face, a grin trying to hide it.

A vein on Deidara's head was visibly popping. "Could be better, un," he hissed, eyes shut, clenching teeth.

"I'm sorry, Dei," Konan said, hugging the blonde. Deidara sighed, his face turning into a pout.

"Why can't I stay mad for long, un?!" he groaned.

"You're too nice," Itachi stated.

"And too hot," Sasori purred.

"Shut up, man whore, un!"

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
~*~A WEEK LATER~*~

"Mizu?"

"Here."

"Iwa?"

"Here, un."

"Akasuna?"

"Here, sadly."

"Detention, Akasuna. Now, Uchiha?"

"Here."

"Okay, then, now that that's done, we may begin," the teacher said, turning her back to the class and starting her lesson. Everyone immediately started taking notes, writing and scribbling the equations down, quickly. Except for a certain red head, who was way to distracted too pay attention.

Currently in Sasori's head, images of Deidara popped into his head. Just the thought of the blonde withering and squirming, covered in sweat, flushed face, calling out his name-

"Rrgh!" he growled, slamming his head on his desk. The teacher stopped talking a turned around, her attention now focused on the red head. 'Shit,' Sasori thought.

"Akasuna? Is there a problem?" she hissed, her grip on her ruler tightening.

"No," he lied, rubbing his forehead.

"Detention, AGAIN, Akasuna," she said, whipping around back to the chalkboard to finish her lesson.

Sasori, however, continued to wander off in his fantasy land.

It's not like he didn't like thinking those things about Deidara. Hell no! He loved it! But every time he did, the bulge in his pants grew and lust over powered him and made him extremely horny, which ment he had to find some freshman to fuck.

'That freshman boy last night was HORRIBLE, I mean REALLY! He tasted horrible! Bleh!' Sasori thought, shivering. His gaze turned over to the blonde next to him, who was way too focused on what the teacher was saying to notice.

'I bet he tastes GREAT,' Sasori thought, licking his lips.

"Akasuna! Stop staring at Iwa and pay attention!" the teacher snapped, slamming her ruler on her desk.

Deidara's eyes widened and his head shot to look at Sasori. Many giggles and chuckles were heard all around the room, all of them stopping by a single growl from the red head.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Deidara sighed as he rested in his chair. No Sasori in this class.

He watched as a boy with short brown hair sat in front of him. Deidara smiled and tapped him on the shoulder.

He turned around and looked at Deidara with a questioning look. "Hi, un!" Deidara said cheerfully, waving a little.

The boy grinned back. "Hey! What's your name?" he asked.

"Deidara, un," the blonde answered.

The boy's eyes widened. "Deidara? You mean the Deidara who dumped Akasuna?"

"Yup, that's me, un," Dei said, grinning nervously.

The boy held out a hand and said, "I'm Chris, it's nice to meet ya." Deidara looked at the hand uncertainly.

"U-Uhm, I c-can't shake that well, un," he stuttered, grinning sheepishly.

Chris laughed and moved his hand away. "Then how about this?" he said, resting a hand on Deidara's chin, placing a light kiss on his cheek.

"Eeep!" the sculptor squeaked, falling out of his chair, a blush heavy on his cheeks. Chris laughed again, holding his stomach.

Deidara stood back up and propped up his chair, sitting in it again. He glared at Chris, who was currently still laughing.

"I'm a guy, ya know, un," Dei mumbled, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

Chris' eyes grew to the size of dinner plates. "REALLY?!?!!?!" he yelled, getting many people to look over.

"Yes, un," Deidara answered calmly.

"Woah, heh heh, sorry, I'm straight, soooo, that was kinda awkward," Chris stuttered.

Deidara giggled. "I understand, un!"

"But I'm guessing you're not straight?" Chris said, smirking.

"Shut it, un."


End file.
